All's Fair In Love, Lust & War
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There's a limited amount of privacy off camera but when the line between truth and rumor is obliterated, who's on which side? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Mistaken Assumptions

_**January 22nd 2016…**_

' _What the hell?!'_ Alexa thought as she saw Amanda with a small shopping cart and some tests in it… and took a picture before uploading it to Twitter.

' _Won't be hidden anymore. #Demon Prince or Demon Princess?'_

At the same time, one of Chihiro's classmates approached her and showed her the photo… and her eyes widened in shock.

"Is this legit?" Chihiro asked.

"Seems like it. You're going to the Royal Rumble this weekend, right? Ask her then." The classmate responded before she left.

But Chihiro wouldn't wait and called Amanda after reaching a quieter area of the school.

"Hey, Chi, how's school going?" Amanda questioned.

"Uneventful… I hate it, I don't see why I have to go and Yukie loves to learn." Chihiro responded.

"It wasn't all that bad when she and I were kids." Amanda replied before Chihiro could no longer hold back what she found out.

"Is it true that you're having a baby?" Chihiro questioned.

"I thought your school cut off internet access except for library computers, what are you talking about?" Amanda replied.

"Alexa Bliss put up a picture post on Twitter of you, shopping for pregnancy tests." Chihiro explained.

"Look, I'll explain what's going on when we're not on a phone call. Behave yourself." Amanda replied as she got in the Altima, putting the tests aside and buckling up after closing the driver's side door.

"Alright." Chihiro responded before they hung up and Amanda drove to Yukie's house.

Reaching the house, Amanda grabbed the tests and got out before locking up the car and Yukie letting her in the house.

"Thanks." Yukie replied.

"You're welcome but you need to tell Baron about this, even though you two broke up." Amanda responded, Yukie looking away. "It might not be his?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure… but I think it's Baron's." Yukie replied.

"Well whoever's the dad, just make sure to take care of the little one." Amanda responded before they hugged and Amanda left.

Yukie set the tests aside, not ready to take them yet.

When Amanda reached the townhouse, she jumped back as the coffee table broke into pieces and Finn pulled himself back up before tackling Seth.

"Hey, knock this off right now!" Amanda yelled as she slammed the door, ran over and pulled Finn and Seth apart. "Seth, have you finally gone insane?!" She responded after checking on Finn.

"Hey, he started it, Mandy!" Seth repiled.

"No, you started it by barging in here and saying that I ruined her! Why the hell would you believe Bliss over Mandy?!" Finn responded angrily after brushing blood away from his mouth.

"I wanted the truth from you, but you decided to attack me after when I wanted that?!" Seth questioned angrily, before pushing Finn away from Amanda.

"Get out before I dropkick you out that door, Seth!" Amanda replied.

"Fine, I'm going. But this ain't over." Seth responded before he left… and Amanda and Finn hugged.

"It was for Yukie, wasn't it? You buying those tests?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah. She admitted she wasn't feeling well so I bought them for her." Amanda explained as she got Finn to sit down and went to go get some ice and the first aid kit.

She returned with them and cleaned his face off, Finn lightly kissing the scar on the palm of her left hand.

"If you ever get pregnant, I'd stand by your side and be a dad. I honestly hope Baron does the same with Yukie." Finn responded as they held each other.

After a while, Seth was at the Performance Center and burning off his anger with a workout when Hiroki walked over.

"Hey." Seth replied.

"Hey… what happened to your hands?" Hiroki responded, noticing the scrapes.

"That damn Finn Balor had done something to Mandy, and we ended up having a fight." Seth explained

"Is she okay?!" Hiroki questioned.

"I didn't even lay a finger on her. All I know is that there is a possibility that Balor got her pregnant." Seth responded.

"What?! But I thought she couldn't get pregnant!" Hiroki replied in shock.

"Well, that was a damn lie." Seth responded.

"Maybe not, maybe there was a chance after all." Hiroki replied, Seth setting the weights aside.

"I just can't see her having a kid now. After what she's been through I don't think so." Seth responded.

"It's their choice, you know they'll want to keep it." Hiroki explained.

"I know." Seth responded.

The atmosphere at the press conference was a bit tense, with Alexa turning to a fan.

"Yes?" Alexa asked.

"That pic you posted, is there any truth behind it?" The fan asked, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with red color in it at the ends and Alexa seeing that she was a cosplayer.

"Let's just say that there might a demon baby growing inside her now." Alexa responded.

"It'll blow over, just breathe." Finn whispered, lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"Mandy, any word on if Seth is going to interrupt the match between Roman Reigns and Triple H?" Harvey Levin asked.

"Not exactly sure but I know he wants that championship back. Being doublecrossed by The Authority back at Survivor Series has really motivated him." Amanda responded, Seth glancing at them.

' _Deflection and damage control, huh? Okay.'_ Seth thought as a reporter from WhatCulture Pro Wrestling turned to him.

"Seth, your former Shield teammate was pulled from her match and from the rumble match itself, does this give the recent speculation any credence?" The reporter asked.

"Well, the reason why she's been pulled off is because of what her and Finn Balor have been doing behind closed doors. Which they will explain to everyone one way or the other." Seth explained, as Yukie rolled her eyes.

' _What a fucking ass!'_ Yukie thought.

"How is what goes on behind closed doors any of your business, Seth?" Finn questioned, his right arm around Amanda.

"Do I have to give you a reminder, Balor? Or do I have to be the one who tells everyone the truth?" Seth questioned.

"Bliss, if you had kept your damn hands off your phone, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Amanda snapped at her, Alexa turning startled and walking away.

"Someone's all hormones." Alexa muttered as Finn guided Amanda away from the cameras and press conference area.

"They're just gonna run their mouths and it's making them look foolish, Darlin'." Finn responded before they embraced each other.

And from a distance, Hiroki stopped when he saw them.

 _'Just be careful with your son or daughter, you two. Yukie already went through so much in the past without you, Mandy.'_ Hiroki thought.

But he didn't know the truth.


	2. Just Making Sure

Yukie had taken the tests when she got back home and waited… and to her relief, they were negative.

 _'I feel much better now…'_ Yukie thought, before texting Amanda.

 _'Well, I took the tests, turns out that I'm not pregnant.'_

' _That was a close one. Now the rumor storm just needs to blow over.'_ Amanda responded.

' _I hope it does, I'm sorry I put you and Finn through that.'_ Yukie replied.

' _It ain't your fault, Bliss is just a bitch.'_ Amanda responded before she was about to drink her coffee… only for it to be taken from her by Baron. "Hey, give that back, Wolf Puppy!" She replied.

"Try and get it from me, Tiny." Baron responded.

Amanda kicked him in his right shin, Baron groaning and Amanda taking the cup and setting it down as Baron sat down.

"Oww!" Baron replied.

"Well, I didn't sleep much last night. Don't tell me you believe the photo… you really need to talk to Yukie." Amanda responded.

"For what reason? I broke up with her." Baron replied.

"Look, those tests were for her but they came back negative." Amanda explained, Baron giving a sarcastic laugh.

"That is a lie, you know that she's seeing some other dude. And beside, me and her used protection." Baron responded.

"Condoms break, idiot!" Amanda replied after slapping Baron upside his head, Baron letting out a yell as he rubbed his head.

"Yukie has that Plan B stuff, if we weren't using Trojans." Baron explained.

"You know that Plan B isn't meant to be used as regular protection and can expire." Amanda responded as she rubbed her right hand. "You have a really hard head." She replied.

"And you're all hormonal." Baron responded, rolling his eyes and rubbing Amanda's flat stomach.

"I'm not pregnant, Thomas!" Amanda replied.

"What the?" Baron responded after lowering his hand.

"I said I'm not pregnant. I'm telling you the truth." Amanda replied.

"Alright, alright. What do expect me to do when I go see my ex? She doesn't want me around her, since I've told to kick rocks." Baron questioned.

"Just be an adult about it." Amanda responded before she picked up her coffee, drank it, threw the Styrofoam cup away and left to go talk to Finn… and stopped to check her phone when it chimed, seeing a text from Phil.

 _'I can't believe it! You're pregnant by that guy?!'_

' _It's a misunderstanding, I bought those for a friend!'_ Amanda responded… but from Phil's response, she knew he wasn't believing her.

 _'That's a damn lie! You and that guy had sex and you ended up pregnant! If I ever see you and that guy here in Chicago, I'll kill you and the little coward you're screwing with!'_ Phil replied.

Amanda sat down, her back against the wall as Finn walked over and crouched down.

"Hey, what's wrong, lass?" Finn questioned as he lightly rubbed Amanda's shoulders and she showed him the texts. "He won't listen…" He responded as he held her.

At the same time, Ashley answered her phone.

"Why are you calling me?" Ashley asked, knowing it was Phil.

"Because you need to talk some sense into Mandy! She's pregnant!" Phil explained, Ashley's hazel eyes widening.

"Bullshit… you serious?" Ashley replied.

"Check Twitter if you don't believe it from me." Phil responded before they hung up and Ashley checked… and found the picture of Amanda buying tests retweeted on multiple pages.

In hers and Finn's locker room, Amanda dug her phone out of her skinny jeans pocket to see a text from Dean.

' _So, the rumors are true. You're really pregnant with Balor's kid?'_

' _No, I'm not. I thought you didn't buy into rumors, Dean.'_ Amanda responded as Finn handed her a turkey and cheese sandwich.

"You need to eat something instead of just snacking, Darlin'." Finn replied, Amanda eating the sandwich after thanking him.

And Amanda getting another text from Dean.

 _'If it's about my little sister, I wanted to know the real truth, instead of rumors. Are you sure you're not pregnant?'_

' _100% sure.'_ Amanda replied.

' _Let me guess, you skipped lunch today?'_ Dean responded.

' _Stress related reason. Finn got me to eat though.'_ Amanda replied.

 _'One more thing, why did you buy pregnancy tests for?'_ Dean responded.

Amanda's response had Dean taken aback.

' _I never thought I was pregnant… the tests were for Yukie but it was just a scare.'_

Dean was about to respond when he saw Seth walk in.

"You look rattled." Seth responded after closing the door… and Dean decided to let it out.

"Did you sleep with Yukie?" Dean asked, Seth looking up.

"About a month and a half ago, a few days before I met Ashley." Seth explained.

"The same Ashley that you've been trying to charm into your bed." Dean responded.

"Why'd you bring up Yukie?" Seth asked.

"Mandy didn't buy those tests for herself, Seth." Dean explained, Seth laughing it off.

"That's funny, coming from you. And Mandy always loves to pull a fast one, no matter what. The rumors are true, you know. She almost passed out a few days ago." Seth responded, startling Dean.

"She almost passed out?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Balor and Yukie took her to hospital while her friend was fighting for the Divas Championship, and ran out of the ring half way through the match, breaking character." Seth explained.

"Seth, dizziness could be a culprit of a lot of things. Migraines, low blood sugar, low blood pressure, seizures, the last one which Mandy has suffered before… why are you jumping to a conclusion that's not there?" Dean responded.

"Because I'm not trying to be held responsible with anything around Yukie." Seth repiled.

"I guess all is fair in lust and war in this case, having to amend the old expression because you don't know how to love a woman." Dean replied, Seth looking back at him.

"Why'd you say that, Ambrose?" Seth questioned.

"You were screwing around behind Leighla's back who knows how many times! All while pretending to want to marry her! The only young woman who hasn't slept with you is Mandy!" Dean explained.

"Hey guys, can you keep the commotion down? Some of us are trying to catch up on sleep." Xavier responded after knocking on and opening the door.

"Sorry, Xavier, we'll keep it down." Dean replied, Xavier nodding and leaving.

In the _Demon Lovers_ locker room, Finn looked to his side and saw that Amanda was sleeping… and smiled slightly, pulling a blanket onto them and lightly stroking her hair.

"Exhaustion catches up to all of us." Finn whispered as he held Amanda in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

He was still worried about her.


	3. Alarming

_**January 18th 2016…**_

 _Yukie released her headlock, Charlotte falling to the mat as Yukie saw Finn helping Amanda back up to her feet and holding her close to him._

 _'Fuck this match… I'll come back for that title later.' Yukie thought as she rolled out of the ring, and headed towards the two._

" _Is she okay?" Yukie questioned, as she noticed Charlotte getting up._

" _Doc, help!" Charlotte whispered, Dr. Amann reaching the group._

" _I just felt really dizzy…" Amanda explained, Finn picking her up into his arms._

" _You're going to the ER and that's that, Darlin'." Finn responded before he headed up the ramp, Yukie, Charlotte and Dr. Amann following them._

 _At the ER, Amanda was being examined and the others noticed that her blood pressure was low._

" _Mandy, have you been skipping meals again?" Charlotte asked._

" _Not today." Amanda replied._

" _Any headache, blurred vision?" The ER doctor questioned._

" _No. Just been feeling a little sluggish lately." Amanda responded._

" _Any chance that you might be pregnant, Miss Cena?" The ER doctor asked, which made Charlotte narrow her eyes at Finn until Yukie got Charlotte to back away._

" _It's just a routine question, Char." Yukie responded._

" _No." Amanda answered before the doctor decided to run some blood tests._

 _It was as they waited that Amanda got more impatient._

" _This is ridiculous, it's not the first time my blood pressure plummeted." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rubbed her right shoulder._

" _Just relax, Mandy and don't stress. We all came here for you, and I have to sacrifice the title match for you. I'll get another chance soon, but we're all here for a reason." Yukie explained._

" _She's right, Babes, your blood pressure plummeted for a reason. Scared the hell out of us, especially since-" Finn responded before Ashley ran in and she and Amanda hugged._

" _I saw what happened, I thought you were having another seizure! Don't scare me like that!" Ashley replied as they let go and the doctor returned. "Is my sister okay?" She questioned._

" _She's okay, it was a slight drop in her iron levels that caused the dizziness." The ER doctor explained._

" _Sir, I am a retired nurse in the medical field too, but I thought it was that too since I've been her friend for a long time. And Ashley, you running in here like a bat outta hell, hugging up on Mandy like that is not okay with me." Yukie responded._

" _I got scared, Yukie." Ashley replied._

" _Can you two not fight right now, please?" Finn questioned, Ashley and Yukie calming down…_

 **Present time** _ **, January 22nd 2016…**_

Amanda and Finn opened their eyes when they heard Seth and Ashley talking.

"I don't hear anything in there, think she's okay?" Ashley asked.

"She's got Balor and Yukie watching her every minute, it's not like she's going to run off." Seth responded.

"It's just hard not to worry… or to try to keep from killing him. Phil tipped me off." Ashley explained. Seth turning startled.

"Holy hell, you actually talked to him?" Seth questioned.

"Yep. He's thoroughly convinced that Mandy's trying to hide a pregnancy." Ashley explained.

"Don't open that door, she'll kill you."

"I'm not afraid of her, Darlin'."

Ashley's and Seth's heads snapped up after hearing that, Ashley pounding on the door.

"Finn Balor, you march your ass right out here!" Ashley yelled, Amanda and Finn turning startled as they stood up.

"Hide!" Amanda hissed, Finn refusing to.

"I'm not scared of her." Finn responded.

"I'm giving you to the count of 5!" Ashley warned.

Amanda walked over and carefully unlocked the door… she opened it, her and Seth restraining Ashley when she tried to lunge at Finn.

"Ashley Louise Hardy, you calm down right now!" Amanda yelled.

"He and I need to have a little chat!" Ashley growled.

"There ain't nothing to talk-" Amanda responded before she lost her balance and fell to the floor, Finn immediately helping Amanda up as Ashley's anger was replaced by fright.

"Mandy I'm so sorry." Ashley said as Finn held Amanda close to him.

"Oh hell no, you don't!"

Yukie jumped onto Ashley from behind as her weight pulled her to the floor before getting up on her own two feet, looking down at Ashley.

"Bitch, I'm about to fuck you up for hurting Mandy!" Yukie retorted angrily, before trapping Ashley in the CryBaby Lock while screaming in rage.

Ashley managed to pull herself up and flipped Yukie onto the floor before punching her hard across the face, Seth and Dean, who ran in, pulling them apart.

"It was an accident, Yukie! I'm alright." Amanda responded, having landed on her right side.

"Mandy… did you see that? She punched me like a damn dude!" Yukie cried as she showed her face which is now heavily bruised.

"You were hurting me!" Ashley replied before she grabbed a gel pack and placed it on Yukie's face. "Sorry about hitting you." She responded as Finn helped Amanda sit down and Seth and Dean approached them, Dean checking on Amanda as Seth went to the trainer's room.

"I'm okay." Amanda replied.

"You sure?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, just slipped." Amanda responded.

"Why aren't you rushing her to the ER? The fall could've hurt the baby!" Ashley replied.

"What the fuck, Ash, you believe it too?!" Yukie questioned.

"Phil tipped you off?" Amanda asked, Ashley turning to Yukie.

"They were for me, I had a scare." Yukie explained.

"Yukie, I think you should-" Amanda started to respond but was cut off when Seth returned with Dr. Amann, who checked Yukie and Amanda over.

"You two are lucky to just have bruises. Seth told me that the fall and fighting was scary." Dr. Amann responded.

"We all just lost our heads." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rubbed her back and held her close to him, Amanda resting her head against his left thigh and him kissing her on the top of her head.

Once it was just Seth, Finn and Amanda, the raven haired man turned to them.

"I'm just gonna go on and let it out, are you trying to get Mandy killed?!" Finn responded angrily.

"What does it look like, Balor?" Seth repiled.

"You womanizing son of a bitch, you've given me hell for an innocent friendship but you're doing the horizontal mambo with every twenty something woman that crosses your path!" Amanda responded, yelling halfway through and Seth ducking as Amanda threw a vase at him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Seth exclaimed.

Alexa and Murphy jumped as they heard "No, I am not done, you bastard! I won't be done til I destroy everything in this arena, including you!" and looked at each other.

"Must be the hormones." Murphy responded as they saw Seth scramble out of the locker room and run off as Finn held Amanda to calm her down.

Alexa nodded before they kissed and left… but she was frightened.


End file.
